Ocarina of Time: The Legend Beyond All Others!
by SGarrison
Summary: Link was an outcast to the Kokiri. But one day, everything changed. He was thrust into a large world, with monsters, danger, sadness, and death. He must find the hero's courage within, and defeat the King of Evil: Ganondorf Dragmire. And epic retelling.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: Request

Prologue

Rain poured on all of Hyrule, especially around Hyrule Castle Town. The lower, crummier streets had at least two inches of water already built up. Anyone outside hurried, tucking themselves in the meager comfort of their clothes, making haste to reach shelter or home. Bars and certain inns were full, as rainy days like these seemed to be the time most people flocked there. An hour ago, it had been a beautiful sunset, with what looked to be small rainclouds to the east. It was a massive storm instead.

The streets' lamps were all washed out by the rain, and if it was not for the glow from the buildings' windows, the streets would be almost pitch black. Thunder boomed off in the distance, probably near the lake. The Hyrule Castle was a looming silouette to the North, with few golden windows. Nights like these were usually filled with balls, galas, and parties, but not tonight.

In one house, old and made in a humble manner, but large, in an insignificant street near the far corner of town, held a man secretly revered by the king and princess, for reasons unknown to anyone except the family of that man. A family that was near extinction years ago.

Inside, the old house, sat the aging Link Hiirou. His last name, the family name, had a secret meaning. His family was indeed a secret one, that had existed for thousands of years.

He was sitting by a fire, warming up, after his trip through the rain from the market. In front of him were all six of his grandchildren. They had gathered in front of him, the oldest ones asking for one of his many grand stories no one but his kids and wife had heard. Link knew it was time. He felt with each passing day he was becoming too old to hide it all from them. His children were all in the kitchen, drinking ale and talking of political matters, unimportant to the young ones. Right now, grandpa's story was what mattered to them. They loved them.

"So, Grandpa, which one will it be?" his oldest grandchild, seventeen year-old girl Emily prodded.

He sighed, thinking back to his earliest memory of the happening, well, the earliest that would fit the mood. He pondered how he would tell it in his mind, and finally nodded to himself.

"This one'll be the longest I've ever told you." he said in his old, croaking voice.

"You say that everytime!" one of the younger kids moaned.

"I mean it this time." he replied, his lips giving way to a smile.

"Well, it was back on a rainy night, much like this one, if you will." he began," and I found myself, a young boy, just turned ten, in front of Hyrule Castle Town for the first time in my life. I had never known it, at the time, though."

"I was unsure of where, in those grassy plains I was. The drawbridge starting lowering, and a white horse road out. In front was a sheikah, you remember me telling you about that, right? The elite guards that protected the royal family? Yes, well, one was at the head, and behind her was a young, worried girl. She looked back at me, and then ahead. They disappeared around a hill."

He continued," I turned around, and saw a large man, on a black horse, with yellow eyes, and dark, evil-looking armor, and spiky red hair. He smirked at me, and held out his hand. There was a lot of light, and the next the I knew, he had sent an energy ball, right at me, which threw me back, buring me to the bone..."

Some of the kids revealed confused expressions, looking him over for any sort of burn-signs.

"And then, I woke up..."

**Chapter One:**

**Request**

Link awoke with a start, his heart beating quickly and sweat pouring down the sides of his face. He threw off the covers on his bed and laid back; it was still dark out. He let out a small groan and rolled over, looking through his small, one-roomed house.

He could not take much more of these scary dreams. Night after night, he was assaulted with these strange, foreign dreams, of wierd houses made of rock, towering in the sky. He figured his mind was making up images about the so called 'castles' the Great Deku Tree had told them about in stories. Either way, he feared sleep. Dark circles under his eyes were becoming more noticeable, day by day, as he only got a few hours of sleep. And the dreams seemed so real...

He waited several minutes, maybe an hour; he was not sure, before looking outside again. The window right over his bed was very convienient for this purpose. He looked out, and past the massive oaks and tall pines, he saw a thin, grey line forming. It was about to be dawn. He mumbled something incoheretly, and rolled back over. Though he was very tired, he wasn't going back to sleep. He would just wait until one or two Kokiris were up, and get up as usual and pick from his small garden he had growing by his house.

The children that inhabited the forest he lived in just about hated him, or did not care for him. The Kokiri, as the race of children were called, recieved Gardian fairies at birth to be their best friends for life. Link had been brought to the forest mysteriously as a young child, and he never recieved a fairy. The children shunned him because of it. He began to realize how much he hated them day by day.

So, one day, about two years ago, he built a small garden behind his house, and dug a well. He hated having to show himself so much, so he improvised. He grew his own food, got his own water, and hunted his own game. He only left his property with one Kokiri to play, and that was his best, and only friend, Saria.

He sighed and rolled back over, looking out the window. The sun would be up sooner than ever. Maybe he could just grab a quick second of sleep...

"Link!" a voice shot," Link, get up!"

He wanted to say it was Saria's, but it was a bit more high-pitched.

"Link! Hey, wake up sleepy head! Get up, seriously!" it ordered playfully.

He let out a low groan," If Mido sent you, go away...!"

"No, the Great Deku Tree sent me! He wants to see you! Get up!" it responded.

Link frowned, his eyes still closed," Okay, Mido sent you, now leave!" he snapped bitterly.

"Link, I wasn't sent by Mido! Just open your eyes, and see!" it told him.

Link sat up slowly, moving his feet off the edge of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, blinking a few times. No one was in front of him, so he tilted his head to see a blue fairy above him, with a blue dress, crystal eyes, blue lips, blue hair, and basically blue everything other than skin. He raised a brow. Had a fairy really come? Or was she merely a messanger, sent to come, bring, and leave.

"Ugh, fine, lemme get my boots." he told her, stand up and digging under his bed, pulling out a pair of cheap homemade boots. He had made his own boots for years (as did most of the Kokiri), but he was finally getting the hang of making them well. He slipped them on and tightened the strings, tieing them together snugly. He took off the small shirt he slept in and pulled out a green tunic, putting it on and strapping a belt around it. He put on his pointed green hat and looked up at the fairy.

"Alright." he mumbled.

"You're going to need a sword and shield," she informed him quickly.

"What? Why would I need that?" he asked.

"I have no idea, that's what the Deku Tree said, though. Lets hurry, we must not keep him waiting." she said.

Link followed her outside and climbed the ladder down from the tree house he lived in. He turned and gasped in a surprised fashion, seeing his best friend Saria right in front of him.

She waved playfully," Link, I heard the good news! It looks as if the Deku Tree has summoned you! What an honor. I'll meet you after your meeting over at the bridge, because I don't want to keep you waiting."

Link nodded and smiled, walking past her.

He headed in the direction of the General Store, which was built into a large tree, not as large as the Great Deku Tree, but still huge. It had red markings carved near the top. One child was making his way inside. Link noticed he was carrying a small pouch of ruppees, probably just buying a few things to make breakfast. A miniature farm was located behind the store, where there were a few goats and cows, being raised for meats other than deer, squirrel, rabbit, and other wild animals in the area. They were sold at very high price, and only the most successful Kokiri could afford them. When slaughtered, though, the price went down some, but the meat remained expensive.

There was a pool of shallow water in front of Link, filled by a small waterfall raining down from a cliff. As Link started to cross the bridge, Navi stopped him.

"Hey, um, listen, he told me to tell you, that he wanted you to get better weapons. In fact, he wanted you to go get the Kokiri Sword and Shield." she told him.

"Huh?" Link said, stopping in those tracks," Only a hero can even look at those..."

"Yes, well, those are the weapons he wanted, and I wouldn't want to disobey him, if you know what I mean." she replied.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I'm positive, I was sent here by _him. _He said to me that you needed those two weapons, and no other would do good. So I'm assuming that's what you need to get." she explained briskly, trying to get him to hurry up.

"I guess." he muttered, turning away from the store. There was a secret layer that held the weapons, but no one was allowed in unless ordered by the Deku Tree.

He hiked his way through a small path in the woods, and out into an area with a few tree houses, and Kokiris about. There was a hill to his left, leading up to a cliff. He climbed to the top and reached the end, a cave, where an older Kokiri stood with a sword drawn and ready. Navi approached him with a serious look.

"Link was ordered to get the Kokiri Sword and Shield by the Deku Tree. You must pass by law." she said prombtly.

"Um, I guess since he said so, you may be allowed to pass." he answered cautiously.

"Yes, well, he did say so." she replied.

"Alright, well, proceed." he told them, taking a few steps out of the way."

Link hurried exictedly into the cave, where he found an old wooden chest at the end. The legendary Sword and Shield, no doubt. The ones revered throughout the tribe, the ones used to fight off the worst of monsters that lived the the Lost Woods. The blade was the most sharp and powerful known to the Kokiri. They say it had sliced the thickest, toughest of monsters clean in half in ages past, and a shield so strong one could stop a tree from falling on them and killing them. Or so the legends all said...

"Hey, Link, you're zoning out." Navi informed him, waking him from his daze.

"Oh, sorry." Link mumbled, hiding his excitment and throwing open the chest.

He saw a glint of light. He reached in and pulled the two weapons out. He didn't see them clearly in the darkness of the cave, but a strange feeling of power came over him. Regardless if the legends about stopping trees and killing the worst monsters ever invented, they were still the best in the village; and he had them.

He took hold and left the dark cave and proceeded out into the morning sunlight. He looked down at the shield and frowned, his expression full of doubt. The shield was simply carved Deku Wood, rough with several marks made by swords, arrows, and other weaponry, with a swirley red symbol painted on the front. The sword, however, was good-looking. It wasn't very long, but it looked strong. The handle was carved from Deku Wood, and was wrapped in a leathery string. There was a red jewel imbeeded near the top, surrounded by a small gold outside. The blade gleamed magnificently, and the tip was unbelievably pointed and sharp. He strapped the sword to his belt and carried the shield in his arms. He made his way to the direction of the Deku Tree's layer.

"Why would he want me to have the weapons?" Link asked the fairy flying over his head while they walked through the village.

"I honestly have no idea. I was just told to get you and the two weapons." she answered, still looking ahead.

A few of the Kokiri eyes him suspiciously as he passed, not used to very many walking with weapons in public, especially not weapons such as those...

Link finally arrived at a path, going through the woods. A boy, a few inches taller than him, stood in the way. He had a baby-like face, with round, soft and freckled cheeks. His hair was spiky and orange, and his hat sticking up from the top of his head. Though he looked stupid, a hateful, and almost scary look was imbeeded in his eyes, one that spoke of authority.

He was Mido, the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri. His job was actually just to protect the Deku Tree's layer, but he took it much more seriously. It was no secret among the village that he liked Saria, and he absolutely hated that she and Link were best friends. He was bossy and flat-out rude. He hated Link more than anything alive, because he was different.

"Stop walking, right there; Link." he spat, his words like poison.

"Move." Link replied.

"Did you just order _me_? You aren't even a Kokiri!" he retorted, cleanching his fist. He and Link fought a lot, and Mido won often. He punched surprisingly hard.

"Yes he did," Navi began, flying into view, "and you will move, because the Deku Tree sent him, you little brat!" she demanded.

"Oh look, Link, you got a little fairy. It's about time! And dear Goddesses, what's with those weapons? Regardless, you're not a Kokiri in my eyes. You never will be. You're useless."

Link smirked and shoved him out of the way into a near-by pile of bushes. He went forward, allowing Mido to curse and struggle to break free. He grinned and waved back, going deeper into the woods.

The path was long, as the Deku Tree stayed far from the forest. On his special story nights, the children would all huddle together with lanterns, making their way to the Deku Tree's Meadow. They would spook each other and tell jokes. Link, however, would be in the back of the group, walking alone. Saria would usually feel sorry for him and come talk to him. Mido would glare at the two, sticking his tongue out at Link.

Link walked silently, practically ignoring the fairy hovering over his head. He knew she wasn't his fairy. She was just a messanger. She would be gone as soon as the Deku Tree finished talking to him. He probably would never see her again. He sighed whistfully, wishing the Goddesses would have mercy on him and finally make him an accepted being.

He finally exited the path in the woods and found himself in a great clearing. There, before him, was the Great Deku Tree. It was the size of hundreds of tall pine trees stacked on top of each other, and the roots where big as and bigger than the tree hourses they lived in. Engraved in the front were two eyebrows, a nose, and a mustache. The canopy of leaves at the top of the tree probably stretched on for miles.

"Link." it said in a calm, but loud voice that litterally shook the ground. The trees even swayed. Link was knocked back on his rump.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"I grow old. These past moons are haunted with the worst of nightmares, as I know thine are. I feel a shroud of darkness is coming. Hyrule is in grave danger, and it is time thee found thy destiny. The servants of darkness gain power, and those sensetive feel it. Verily thine hast felt it." he told him.

Link blinked, surprised he had known about his strange nightmares.

"What destiny?" the worried boy asked.

"Thy destiny is a dark one, indeed. Listen, boy, for I have to tell thee this. From the desert, far beyond the trees, there is a man. His wills are evil and corrupted. His heart is black and cold. He has planted a terrible monster within me. I feel my days growing shorter. Link - thee must go and rid it from me. Thy courage may be unknown to thee, but you will surely find it. I have called thee here with the Kokiri weapons." he stopped, coughing. His cough nearly flattened Link on his back. A few leaves fell from the massive tree.

"Where is the monster?" Link asked.

"Inside me. Have thee the courage to face the darkness that prevades the land?"

Link nodded slowly.

"Then go, Link." he said. There was a loud rumbling, and a mouth slowly opened beneath the mustache. There was darkness beyond.

Link gulped and stood up.

"Navi, aid Link in his quest."

Link smiled. He had a fairy for now.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone likes the first chapter! I have been working on it for weeks now, but that does - by no means - mean there might not be some mistakes, so feel free to leave comments or constructive critisim. I've worked very hard on this chapter, and I've been working on chapter two as well, which will containt lots of monster killing action.

So, sound good? So, enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing this novel based on the first zelda game I ever laid eyes on.

-Sam


	2. Chapter 2: Prove Yourself

**Chapter 2**

**Prove Yourself **

* * *

Link entered the tree unsurely. It almost seemed like some weird dream he might have. He clutched his new sword tightly and he entered a giant, circular room. The Deku Tree was hollow?

If it was not for the many torches burning all along the walls on concrete stands, the whole place would have been pitch black. In the middle of the room was a large hole, covered by some thick spider-webs, no doubt Skulltulas. He grimaced, having hated those spiders very much.

He looked around, looking for any signs of the curse or monster. He heard a click. He turned around slowly, his heart racing. Several feet taller than him was a giant bulbous head attached to a stem and leaves. This was a Deku Baba, a very common monster.

He gasped and took a few steps back, raising his sword and shield up. It moved it's mouth, emitting the clicking sound again.

Link screamed as it slammed it's head full-force into his shield, sending him flying backwards several feet. He got to his feet slowly, groaning.

He ran forward, swinging his sword like a mad-man, having no real practice with one.

He cut the stem, making the head fall to the ground. It made it's weird sound and used the half of stem still attached to it to crawl over to him, snapping it's razor-sharp teeth.

Link raised his sword up, and brought it down, stabbing the thing through the head. A strange green muck spewed out from the open wound, getting some on him. Link nearly puked in disgust.

Link wiped his sword off on the wall the best he could, and looked around for any more Deku Babas. There were several by the torches. Link wondered where the monster was, searching every shadow.

"Maybe if you burnt through that web, you could go down below the Great Deku Tree." Navi declared, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, I'll have to get past one of those Deku Babas to get a torch, though." He replied.

The boy crept towards the nearest one, sword drawn and ready. He reached towards the torch carefully, and took hold of it's base. Slowly but surely, he pulled it from it's position, and took a step back. He sprinted towards the webs, getting as far away from the Deku Babas as possible. He let the torch slowly down on the surface, and watched in amazement as the flammable webs burnt away in mere seconds.

There was a ladder leading down, so he set down the torch and began to descend, Navi descending with him.

"This is all too weird." Link mumbled.

"I feel the same way." Navi agreed. Her voice was soft, but still high-pitched somehow. Link was not used to the fairy voice.

Finally, they reached the bottom. Link thought he had stepped into a puddle, but quickly realized the ground was covered in this mysterious, chilled water. Some areas were deeper than others.

Link drew his sword and shield once more, looking ahead to see several Skulltula webs everywhere. Was that the monster?

He approached the mass of tangled webs, and yelled loudly as he was thrown back by an unseen force. He looked up to see the massive spider body hanging from a string of web, it's tough outer shell protecting it. It's mouth moved oddly, like it was composed of several squirming insects in the shape of teeth. The eyes were black and narrowed threateningly.

Link stood up, pointing his sword at it; completely horrified.

"Watch out…" Navi whispered, keeping her distance from the soon-to-be fight.

Link let out a terrific battle cry, charging forward, slamming his sword with his all his might into the shell of the spider. Even though his attack was powerful, his blade merely bounced off of the plate, making the spider rock back and forth. He took a few steps back, not wanting it to hit him.

It made a weird hissing sound, and broke from it's string, crawling towards him on thin, hairy legs. If this was a dream, it had certainly just become a nightmare.

Link swung at it, but his blade only bounced off. He groaned and took a few steps back, the spider creature still crawling towards him.

It's under-belly is soft!" Navi cried.

Link swung his sword at an angle, scooping the spider up and knocking it onto it's back. It squirmed and hissed, the legs flailing about. Link shoved his sword into the stomach, keeping distance as a similar, repulsive green slime from earlier squirted out.

The spider twitched, and then died. Link yanked his sword out from it, using the webbing to wipe it off.

"Good job, Link!" Navi congratulated.

Link nodded, proceeding through the webs, hacking at them, trying to pave a path. He was also nervous, afraid to bmp into another Skulltula. Navi clung to his shoulder, afraid to get caught in the webs. She tucked in her wings, just to be safe.

Link finally arrived at a door, and shoved it open. He came out into a square room, this one darker than usual. He heard a crawling sound. In the middle of the room, was another hole covered by Skulltula webbing.

Grimacing, he looked up on the ceiling where the sound was coming from, and gasped. Several circular monsters were hanging from some vines. They jiggled and eventually dropped, hitting the ground on their two legs. They had but one eye, albeit they were vicious. They surrounded him, blocking the door behind him. Several more continued to fall from the roof.

Link waved his sword around, trying to flag them off. They began to close in on him. The Kokiri swallowed a lump in his throat, coming to the conclusion there was little to no chance he was going to be able to run away. He prayed silently to the Goddesses for mercy.

When they were finally close enough, he slashed out in front of himself, cutting one across the eye. It squealed and fell back, others taking it's place.

Link stabbed another, and killed one in one successful swing. He cut another's leg off, and impaled one directly through the eye, killing it. More where closing in, filling in the gaps and creating a prison of sorts, composed entirely of these hungry beasts.

Link swung his sword several times in random directions, slicing through his attackers, managing to slow down their advancing a bit. But more were falling from the ceiling, and if he did not think of something, this hell would be his grave.

He rammed one with his shields, and cut one in half. He began pushing towards the hole, cutting and pushing with his trusty wooden shield. The monsters were right behind him, and closing the space between him and them. It would be over if he did not reach the hole.

Finally, after several desperate minutes, he finally got out, and onto the slippery webbing. He fought now to keep his balance, and nearly cried out in fear as he realized they were still closing in on him about to walk on the web. He started to cut the webbing, but to no avail.

"Oh no!" Navi screamed, equally afraid.

Link cut through one about to walk on the webbing, and continued trying to saw through the ancient webs. They were undoubtedly harder than usual. Navi flew down below him.

"Hold on! I can't do much, but I'll try!" she cried.

She cupped her hands, muttered a few mystical words, and parted them suddenly. A few small sparks came out. Link groaned.

"Okay, listen, I can get us outta here!" she cried, trying once more.

Link sighed, preparing for a painful death.

Navi tried once more as a last ditch effort, and to both of their surprise, flames shot out, catching the webbing on fire.

Before he could feel the flames, they had already burnt away beneath him. He fell through the air, screaming. Finally, he landed in water with a great splash. He swam up to the top, and got to shore, rolling on his back, cheering loudly. Navi flew down by his side.

"Good work!" Link told her.

"Thanks."

Link looked up, and sure enough, the creatures started to fall one by one down the hole and into the water. They screeched and began to swim to shore. Link cursed and jumped up, weapons at they ready. He began to back up.

He started through a tunnel and came out the other end. A stone door slammed shut, cutting the monsters – and his way out – off.

He looked around. The place was very dark, and smelled of rot and poison. Several massive roots came down from the ceiling several stories up, digging into the ground, making columns. It was kind of shaped like an arena, and he wondered silently if this was coincidental or not.

He also felt a freezing fog surrounding him, and took a few steps towards the center.

"I sense danger." Navi warned.

He heard shaking above him, and Navi was right. A whole lot of danger, was directly above his head.


End file.
